Happiest Place on Earth
by Torachi
Summary: Serena's family is going to Disney. Only one problem; Serena refuses to go unless a certain blue-eyed, dark haired jerk can come along. How is she going to convince him? And, if he does come, will they be able to get along all day?


Happiest Place on Earth  
  
I sat in the Crown Arcade, sipping thoughtfully from my chocolate shake. 'How in the world am I gonna convince him to come? I managed to get mom to finally give in, but him...? Oi.' I thought back to this morning, remembering how hard it was to finally persuade mom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Mou, c'mon, mom! You never let me take any friends with me to a theme park! You know as well as I do that it's always been one of my strongest dreams to take a friend to Disney!" I cried. I had made it up in my mind that unless I could go with a friend, or more preferably, a certain secret love of mine, I would not go to Walt Disney's Magic Kingdom at all. And though Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina had said they wouldn't be able to go, I still had one other person. The one man who I love more than anyone else. The one who always insults me, and teases me.  
  
Most people believe that I have a crush on Andrew, the sweet arcade worker. But he's more like a brother. 'Besides, Mina has dibs on him, anyways!' I thought, snickering lightly. No, it's not Andrew who holds my affection. The one dear to me is Darien. But I know I probably never have a chance with him, since he hates me and all. But hey, it can't hurt to try, can it? 'In this case it can...' Sighing heavily, I continued to try and convince my mom to let me take a friend. In the end, persistance won.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
"How on earth am I going to get him to come?!" I muttered. "Get who to come where, Meatball Head?" asked a deep voice from behind me. I twisted around to face him. 'It's now or never...' "Um, Darien, can I...talk to you?" He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't on speaking terms with me, Meatball Head." As he sat down across from me, I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. What I saw startled me for a slight moment; is that something akin to affection that I see in his eyes?  
  
"First off, stop calling me that," I said with a small frown. "And second...I know this is probably the stupidest thing to ask, but...DoyouwanttogotoDisneywithme? I mean...if you have nothing else to do..." Darien sat there, staring at me. "Could you say that again, slower this time?" I sweatdropped, and said, "Do you want to go to Disney with me." I sighed and looked away. "Look, it was stupid to ask. You hate me, so just act like I never asked. I was probably stupid to hope you wouldn't hate me." I got up slowly, and was about to walk out the doors when a large, warm hand caught mine, and pulled me into a soft embrace. "Serena, wait. I'd love to go." Darien said softly. I looked up at his face, with a slight blush on my own. "R-really?!" I asked. "Yes. What time do you want me to be at your house?"  
  
"Um..." He still hadn't released me, and to put it lightly, I was in heaven. "How about seven o'clock sharp tomorrow morning?" "All right. I'll be there." He slowly began to loosen his grip on me, and then let go altogether. He began to walk past me, but then stopped, turned around sharply, and laid a butterfly kiss on my cheek. "Oh, and Serena? I don't hate you." With that, he walked out the doors, leaving me to stand there, stunned.  
  
Suddenly, I grinned, and skipped over to the counter. "Hey, Andrew! Can I have another chocolate shake?" I was giddy by now, and I guess it showed. "Sure, Serena! What's got you in such a good mood?" He asked with a laugh. "Oh, nothing. Only that the guy of my dreams agreed to come to Disney with me! I get to spend a whold day with Darien!" My eyes widened and I clapped a hand over my mouth. Andrew's face split into a wide grin, and he said, "What was that, Serena?" "Um, oh no, I have to spend a whole day with my arch-nemesis...?" I said meekly. Andrew snapped his fingers and exclaimed loudly, "I knew it!" I blushed. "Was I that obvious?" Andrew nodded. "So, Serena, you really like him, huh?" I sighed, and gave in. Besides, it might be good to have someone to talk to about this.  
  
"Not just like him, Andrew...I love the arrogant jerk. He's a pain, yes. And it hurts when he teases me...But today when I asked him if he wanted to come with me, I could have sworn that there was some affection in his eyes..." I sighed and put my head on my arms, which were resting on the counter. Andrew suddenly became very serious. "Serena...I know I shouldn't because I'll be betraying his friendship, but I know that I'm doing this to help him. Serena, that was affection you saw. He does love you, he just doesn't know how to show it.  
  
Darien is an orphan. His parents died on his sixth birthday, in a car crash. He had been with them, and was the only survivor. He payed a price, though...He lost his memory. Every memory he had of them, of his past, he lost. That's why he always teases you; he just doesn't want to let anyone get close because he's afraid he'll lose them," Andrew finished. I was speechless. I never thought Darien had been through so much. I also regretted every cruel word I had said to him.  
  
At that moment, I vowed to never be like that to him again. No matter how cruel he was to me, I'd always show him kindness. "Thank you, Andrew. I'm glad you told me." I said, standing and turning towards the doors. As I walked home, I pondered about what Andrew had said. 'Could he really love me, and just doesn't know how to show it? After all...he did kiss my cheek...And he said he doesn't hate me...' I sighed and decided I'd play a little Sailor V when I got home to clear my mind and then go to sleep. After all, I needed to be well rested for tomorrow.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
I jerked awake as I realized something was buzzing slightly in my room. I stumbled up and walked to my alarm clock that was covered with a lavender pillow. 'Stupid thing...I need to get a new alarm clock...' I thought, then remembered what today was, and was fully awake instantly. Though my stomach felt as if it had butterflies in it, I dashed to my closet and grabbed the outfit I had picked out the night before. It was a dark, navy blue tank top with a picture of a tiger in the jungle, and in the picture, there was also the first verse of one of my favorite poems. 'Tiger, tiger, burning bright...In the jungles of the night...What immortal hand or eye dare frame thy fearful symmetry?' I thought, as I grabbed a khaki pair of shorts.  
  
After I was finished dressing, and had put my hair in the usual style, I glanced at my clock once more. 'Hm...six fifty? He should be here soon...' I dashed downstairs and sat at the table. Mom greeted me cheerfully, and handed me some rye bread with grape jelly and butter on it. "Here, eat this. If you don't get something on your stomach, it'll get sour." She winked at me, and said, "I know how excited you are, and with excitement also comes anxiousness. So eat up!" With that, she joined Sammy and my dad out on the porch.  
  
A few minutes later, I heard mom greeting someone. "Well hello there!" My eyes grew bigger as I heard a smooth, deep voice reply. 'Darien...' I thought, leaping up and running to the living room. As I entered, he looked up and smiled sweetly. "Hey." he greeted me. "Hey, morning, Darien. You're here early." I said, sitting next to him on the couch. He gave me a loppsided smile. "Yeah, well, the traffic's not that bad at this time. Even though I took my time, I still got here early." I grinned back at him, and I'm pretty sure that my eyes shone with love and affection. Then I remembered that I still needed to get some more things from my room. "I'll be right back." I said, getting up and dashing to my room.  
  
As I pulled on my socks - I hate walking around the house in socks - I managed to calm my heart down, which was beating at a very rapid pace. I was used to this by now, though; Darien always had this effect on me. Grinning, I jumped up, grabbed my small, forest green back pack, and went back downstairs. My parents had ventured out to the car, but Darien was still there. I snuck up on him, and covered his eyes. I could feel him grinning.  
  
" 'bout time, Meatball Head. Ready to go?" He asked, turning around to face me. I smiled brightly and nodded, causing his grin to widen. "Good. C'mon, then. Your parents and Sammy are waiting for us." Getting up, he lead me to the front door, but stopped suddenly and faced me. "Sere, thank you. " I looked up at him, with a startled and confused expression on my face. "For what?" His eyes softened even more than they had already. "For actually being a true friend. I know I teased you endlessly...And yet, you don't hate me. I don't even know why I teased you...I guess it was because you are cute when you're angry." He said all this while adverting his gaze to the floor. I smiled, putting my finger under his chin, and lifting his head up gently so his eyes met mine. "...Darien...I never hated you. In fact, I..." I drifted off, unsure if I should tell him I was head over heels for him. One glance into his beautiful, stormy blue eyes decided for me, though. 'Besides...What's the worst that could happen? Oh yeah...'  
  
I sighed again, and looked down. "Darien, I never hated you, because I was....In love with you..." I heard a slight gasp, and felt tears rush to my eyes. 'He doesn't feel the same...' Then, to my utter shock, and delight, I found myself in his arms once again. "Oh, Serena..." He tilted my chin up, "You've just made me happier than I ever was in my entire life..." With that, his lips claimed mine in an earth shattering, heart searing kiss.  
  
Sadly, though, our moment of bliss was destroyed by the honking of a car horn outside. Blushing madly, I muttered, "Opps." Darien grined his famous loppsided grin, and chuckled. "Well, we'd better get out there, huh?" He murmered, with his forehead resting on my own. "Yup," was my reply. Still grinning, he leaned down further so his lips were right next to my ear, and whispered, "I love you, Sere. My Meatball Head. Thank you..."  
  
Smiling, and laughing, I pulled him out to the car, his hand clasped tightly in my hand.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
So far, the car ride had been uneventfull. Other than lots of laughter and my tucking one leg under Darien's, nothing happened. Well, except maybe the fact that Mom and Dad seem to really like Darien. Kind of a shock that Dad didn't try to shoot Darien, dont'cha think? Maybe they see the love that shows in his eyes when he looks at me. Maybe they realize just how much I love him. Or maybe, they figure I'm growing up. I don't know, but I'm grateful that they are allowing me to spend time with him. Maybe they found out that even if they didn't allow me to see him, I'd do everything in my power to, anyway.  
  
After about an half hour, we stopped at a convenience store to get some snacks and go to the restroom. Darien and I stayed out by the car, while Mom, Dad, and Sammy went into the store, Sammy no doubt to buy a large amount of snacks.  
  
Darien suggested we get out and stretch our legs, and I complied gratefully. "That's the last time I wear shorts and sit on leather!" I complained. "I'm soaked with sweat!" This just caused Darien to chuckle and smile amusedly. "Zip it, you," I muttered. Darien grined, and replied, making me blush wildly, "No, you'd slap my hand away." Seeing my reaction caused him to laugh. After a while, his loving gaze rested on me again. I looked up curiously. "What?" I asked, and he groaned in reply, closing his eyes. "I want to kiss you so badly, but I don't want your parents to see!" He muttered.  
  
Now it was my turn to chuckle. "I know, love. Be patient." Darien jerked slightly at the endearing term. 'Guess he didn't expect that.' I thought. Laughing, I leaned my face closer to his. "Well, I do love you...So what's wrong with me calling you that? Hmm?" I asked, grinning. He smiled back, his storny eyes sparkling with mirth, and replied, "Absolutely nothing." Laughing again, I straightened, only to lean against the van. "So, have you ever been to Disney before?" I questioned curiously.  
  
Darien smiled, and nodded. "My favorite ride is Space Mountain; I love all those holograms that fly past you as you're on the ride. It's very beautiful." I shuddered as he said Space Mountain. I remembered all the tales my parents had told me when I was smaller, and to be honest, I was terrified of that ride. "I like Pirates of the Caribbean and Haunted Mansion. Oo, and Thunder Mountain!" This time, Darien was the one who shuddered. "I hate Pirates and Haunted Mansion. I'm actually...I'm kinda scared of those, I guess. Skeletons have always creeped me out, and the screaming in Haunted Mansion brings back bad memories."  
  
I sighed, because I knew he'd want to go onto Space Mountain. I perked up as an idea came to me, though. "All right, I know you want to go onto Space Mountain, right?" Darien nodded. "Well, how about this; I promise to go on with you, even though I'm scared to death of that ride, if you go with me onto Pirates and Haunted Mansion. Deal?"  
  
He nodded his agreement, and we went back to waiting for Mom, Dad, and Sammy to return. Not long after, Mom came outside, and told us that if we wanted snacks, to come into the store and pick out some stuff. Darien was reluctant to leave the van, since he was scared someone might steal it, but Mom told him not to worry. So, we ventured into the convenience store. I, of course, headed directly to the snacks, with Darien following leisurely behind, chuckling at my enthusiasm. "Slow down, Meatball Head. Nobody's going to buy the entire snack aisle."  
  
"Nyah! So?" I shot back, sticking my tongue out at him. He just smirked, and glanced around before leaning in and whispering, "Put that tongue back in your mouth, or I'll put it to good use." I blushed redder than ever before at the things this implied, but kept my mouth shut. "You know, now that I think about it, there are some things my tongue could do that are worthwhile." I said after a moment. Darien grinned, blushed, and jerked his head up all at the same time.  
  
Laughing, I turned back to my snacks, my mouth watering at the sight of so many sweet treats. Finally, I decided on a pack of Nutty Buddies and some Neastea Cool. Darien grabbed a package of York Mints and a Pepsi. "Pepsi, the drink of the gods," he said, holding it up so I could see it. "You goof," I laughed, "c'mon, let's go pay." Suddenly Mom popped up next to us, and said she'd pay. Darien pouted and muttered, "But I was gonna pay for myself." "Don't worry, love. She'll probably let you pay for lunch." I whispered as I leaned toward him. He sighed and gave in; after all, he did want to impress both of my parents.  
  
With our snacks held tightly in our hands, we headed back out to the car. Finally, we began to drive the rest of the way.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
'Eep!' I squealed in my mind. 'Great, he's figured out my feet are very ticklish!' From where my foot had been resting in the crook of Darien's left leg, I had now pulled it back quickly as he had gotten the idea that tickling my foot would be fun. He had caught me by surprise, too. Luckily, we were almost at Disney.  
  
"Don't you even think about it, Darien! No tickling!" I said fiercely. "Aw, and why not? It's fun!" His stormy ocean eyes held nothing but love, mischeviousness, and playfulness. 'I drown every time...Gods, his eyes are so beautiful...' I thought, staring into his face and eyes. 'And that adorable smirk does not help.'  
  
"Well?" He said. I stuck my tongue out at him, pouted, and turned the other way. "Aw, c'mon, Meatball Head. Don't be like that." "Hmph."  
  
He began to laugh, and soon, I found I couldn't hold my seriousness any longer. Grinning, I turned around. "That's better," he said, brushing a finger down my cheek. I smiled back at him, and leaned my head on his shoulder. He clasped my hand in his, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. Sighing, I closed my eyes and proceeded to slip into daydream land when all of a sudden, I felt myself slide out of his embrace, and against the other side of the van. The cause of this, you ask? The blasted exit that takes us off the Interstate and puts us on the main road for Disney. It litteraly spirals off onto a lower road. That, my dear readers, is the cause of me sliding out of Darien's arms.  
  
The knowledge that we were oh-so-close to Disney got my excitement up to one hundred percent. Of course, Darien noticed this seeing how my face split into a huge, ear to ear smile. His eyes shone with love and amusement as he watched me. "Alright, now where are we going to go first?" Mom spoke up from the front seat. "I say we go on the train and get off at the first stop." I said. Mom nodded, and said, "Okay, that sounds good. What's the first stop?" "Um...I think it's Frontierland. That means...Thunder Mountain!" I exclaimed, now even more enthusiastic than before.  
  
Thunder Mountain was, in my opinion, the best roller-coaster ever. Little did I know that later that night, my opinion would change quite a bit.  
  
"Oo, and we have to go onto Pirates and Haunted Mansion!" I said. Darien groaned from his seat beside me. "Aw, c'mon, love. It's not that scary." I whispered in his ear. "I know, I know...It's just, skeletons really freak me out!" "Oh Darien..." I smiled at him sweetly. "Don't worry, love. I understand. But I know that Mom and Dad will want to go on them, and besides, why come here if we don't plan to ride as many rides as we can?" He smiled back slightly. "All right," he said.  
  
As we continued down the main stretch for Disney, we passed MGM Studios, and I shrunk back slightly as I saw the ad for The Twin Towers Of Terror. "There is no way I am ever going on that!!" I muttered quietly, but obviously not quiet enough, because Dad spoke up from the front seat, "Oh yes you are." My eyes widdened and I turned to him. "Oh no I'm not! I'm terrified of that thing!" Darien chuckled from beside me as I turned wide, scared blue eyes to face him, pleading with him to help me out. "Oh no you don't. I'm staying out of this. Sorry, love, but I don't argue with parents." I started to whimper, but it didn't help. It only made him laugh more.  
  
"Hmph! Some help you are!" I exclaimed, and turned away, pouting, once more. He whined slightly at my comment, causing me to melt. Again. 'How does he do it?! How does he make me fall in love with him over and over...?' I thought. Turning around, I saw that now his eyes were pleading with me. "Oh, you know I didn't mean that, Darien!" I laughed, then looked to see if anyone was watching. No one was, so I leaned over and placed a quick peck on his cheek, which made him smile instantly.  
  
"There, that's better," I said. "We can't have my handsome, adorable boyfriend frowning, now can we?" Grinning, I went back to looking out the window, my eyes shinning with merriment. After a few more minutes, we were going past the Swan and Dolphin hotel. "Hey, that's where Melvin got to stay because his dad won a four day vacation for his family. They got to stay in Swan, I think..." I said to Darien, pointing to the two towering buildings rising above the treetops.  
  
After that, we were finally at the end of the stretch, and infront of the main gates. "Yeah! We're here!" Sammy and I cheered. Darien didn't, but looked quite excited himself. We paid the parking fee of seven dollars, and followed the traffic. After a few more minutes we parked, and got out of the car.  
  
We were finally at Disney!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- All right! Another fic has been started by me! This time of Serena and Darien, it's based off of a real life happening. This summer, for the first time, my mother allowed me to bring along a friend when we went to Disney. Of course, I could think of no one else who I'd rather go to Disney with other than my fiance, Jeff, or Darien. So, basically, everything that happens here happened at Disney, with a few minor exceptions. Anyways, review and tell me what you think!! Arigato, ja ne! 


End file.
